zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Zhong Wan Jun
Zhong Wan Jun 10 years later, Zhong Wan Jun is a member of the Ultimate Class and one of the main characters in Ko One Return and Ko One Re-act. Personality On the outside, Zhong Wan Jun has a very cold and indifferent character. He is usually silent and only contributes when it is important. Towards others, he adopts a very distant personality, choosing not to care about other people's matters. During most of the scenes in class, he does not interact with any of his classmates, and chooses to sit alone in the corner and sleep. However, he is also shown to be concerned about his classmates despite his distant personality. He cares especially for Lei Ting, who is his only childhood friend and crush. He is extremely protective of her, going as far as to risk his life regardless of the dangers involved just so that he can protect her. He commented that he would never let anyone hurt Lei Ting, including himself, and places her needs in front of his own. History Three years ago, Wan Jun lost his little sister in a car accident. He blames himself for it was revealed if he had been there for her 10 minutes before, she could have been saved. Since then he had been living in guilt. He later found that her sister's heart was donated to a young girl named Ling Ling who was in a coma. He took responsibility of protecting her in order to make peace with his past and free himself from his culpability. For that, he steal money from thieves and bring the amount to the hospital. Lei Ting describes that his way of stealing is because he doesn't like owing people their assistance, so he do his work his own way. Powers In terms of battle ability, he is an extremely capable fighter, being able to carefully and accurately judge his opponents capabilities and act accordingly. It is noted, however, that he can become rather reckless and attack without hesitation when Lei Ting is involved. he does not have any specialised weapon. after the events of KO One Return it was assumed that the marbles was his weapon, but no, he has the ability to throw marbles with great accuracy and strength, the marble does not have to be any specula type, can be bought from any corner shop. At the start of KO one Re-act, he is shown to possess power points of around 8700, and is the current KO.4. However, when he started being corrupted by demonic powers and slowly turned into a WuShi (武尸), he revealed his real powers due to losing control (he hid his true powers due to LeiTing saying if she is 1 and WanJun is 2 they would become Lei Ting Wan Jun and he hid his powers to make her happy) 2000 thus making him the current KO.1. After the events of KO One React he became powerless and is whereabouts became unknown Category:Relationships and Love Life